Idealistic Thoughts
by xSummerSan
Summary: Nick is miserable. What about being stuck with 3 scared people at the end of the world, fighting against bloodthirsty zombies could make this conman HAPPY? Then there's that annoying hick, Ellis. Nick THINKS he hates the kid, but what will happen when he starts to accept him? Nellis! Slash, shonen-ai, gore, cursing, slight sexual situations. M for a reason. Multiple chapters.
1. Judging

You should just kill me now before I murder these people.

For one, I'm stranded in an apocalypse with no traces of food or water. I didn't want to be paper thin by the time this whole thing was finished. Second of all, I'm stuck with 3 people who are clueless on how to survive (they all seem like pussies if you ask me). Third of all, one of the survivors is the most annoying hick I've ever met. This hillbilly had his damn mechanic's hat, _Bull Shifters _T-Shirt and baggy coveralls. What I most hated about him is that he always rambled on about his "buddy" Keith, Jimmy Gibbs Jr., and most of all, HORSES. That kid fucking loves horses. I bet if you gave him a mare that he would MARRY it. Stupid kid.

We're stuck in the middle of a mall that is flooded with infected. And by infected, I mean zombies. ZOMBIES. You know, those stupid undead things that are always in terrible, old horror movies. Yeah, I mean those. The hick (whose name I found out was Ellis) acted like a little kid at a carnival. Oh, and you should see him with a chainsaw.

"DIE, MY DARLINS! DIE, DIE, DIE!" He would scream and rush forward, slicing their heads off (yes, he called them DARLINS). And when he ran out of gas in one chainsaw, he would run off to go find another. Geez, he was like a 5-year-old with guns... and a comprehension of every swear word in the English language. It was hard to fathom how such an utterly childish 23-year-old would survive in this hellhole... but it wasn't impossible, definitely for Ellis. I have about a million nicknames for him; _Hayseed, Kid, Hick, Hillbilly, _I could go on all day.

The alarm rattled my eardrums, and I swear I could have gone deaf at the moment.

"We have to turn off that alarm!" A young African-American woman shouted over the loud bell. The name given by the lady herself was Rochelle. She was a reporter that lived in a condo near Savannah, Georgia; which is where we were currently stranded.

"Wait up!" Shouted a deep voice behind us. The voice belonged to an older man, about 46, sprinting behind us. He was rather large, and he gave his name as _Coach. _Really? If we're stranded in the middle of a goddamn apocalypse, at least give your name. Hell, if you're going to give your name as your job, you just might as well give your credit card number out to us, then write it down and slap it on his forehead as a reminder that we could use that against him whenever. Then there was his weight; by my guess, he weighed at least 200 pounds. Back at the evac center, I made a joke about the helicopter being made of chocolate. Let's just say he didn't take very kindly to that, of course. When you make a joke about someone's weight when they're very tired, they get pissed. I don't really have a particular liking to him. His personality, surprisingly, isn't that bad. Shit, I think he's the nicest person of the four of us.

Ellis's sneakers squeaked against the dusty tile as he slashed through the horde with his fireaxe, causing blood to fly back and hit my suit. Believe me, if you get blood on a white, thousand-dollar, designer suit... you'd get pretty damn pissed off.

"Overalls! Mind not destroying my suit back here?" I snarled at him, sneering when he shot back an apologetic glance directed to me. Our shoes clacked against a large flight of stairs as we rounded the corner to the top floor of the large, three-story mall. Since Ellis was ahead, he was the first to press the button that turned off the alarm. As the sound weakened, my eardrums were finally given some peace. My ears rang as I rubbed my temples, trying to clear out the noise that was still stuck in my mind. We slowly shuffled our feet to the safe room; luckily, it was right by the button. We closed and locked the door, stacking as much supplies we could find against the door to make sure no one (or nothing) would get inside.

"Ah ever tell y'all 'bout th' time ma buddy Keith tried t' make sushi? He went tew a sushi place for his bir'day and it was like, 100 dollars or some'n, an' he thought it was all easy n'shit tew roll up pieces of raw fish in seaweed and rice. As it turns out, i's hard. Now, they say that if y'all eat tew much raw food it'll kill ya, and Keith learned that the hard way. Luckily-"

"Ellis, how about you tell us about the time you SHUT UP?" I snapped, trying as hard as hell not to go over there and slap the kid.

"Mkay..." Ellis sighed, his eyes turning sad. I was about to say something as my gaze softened, but then I stopped myself. Why the hell was I feeling sympathetic about this hick? He was a stupid kid. I didn't WANT to feel sympathetic about this annoying kid with the attitude of a five-year-old.

_I'd better sleep it off, I thought_. I walked over to a spare cot and slipped off my smooth brown shoes, setting them to the side before slipping off my jacket. I leaned down and lay on the bed, waiting for sleep to find me.

...

**Summer: Okay, so this is one of my Nellis fanfics. My others are too mature to post on here, but I'm rating this one M to be safe. There'll be smut later, but it'll be soft. Sorry guys, just have to follow the rules.**

**Anyway, thanks for the favourites on my other stories. This'll be continued a bit more.**

**Ellis: Don' ferget t' follow this an' wait fer th' next chapter!  
Summer: W-where did you come from?  
**


	2. Reaction

I stirred lightly, still scarcely awake, when I felt someone's hand on me, trying to jiggle me awake. I mean, hell, this is a goddamn zombie apocalypse; could I at least get some sleep? EVEN FOR A SLIGHT FUCKING WHILE? I rolled over to see, faintly through my foggy vision, two steel blue, snooping eyes meeting mine.

"What. Do. You. WANT?" I muttered, my eyes shutting irritably. My eyebrows furrowed as I opened my pine-colored eyes again, waiting to see his expression. A smile formed on his face as I scoffed, pushing him back with the hand that I wasn't currently lying on top of.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I once more lowered a questioning brow, pushing myself up with my other hand that rested beneath the pillow… well, WAS resting beneath the pillow before I was rudely bothered. Why the hell did I feel sympathy for this prick the other day? He annoyed the hell out of me.

"Ah jus' remembered, you're on watch t'night with me," he replied. My eyes began to adjust to the faint light of Ellis's flashlight that feebly glowed from his calloused hand. His other hand rested on a small Magnum pistol. His clothes were left unruffled, except for the wrinkles that had always remained on the greasy T-Shirt and the dirt that spread a light coat across his denim coveralls. His shoes (which I also found out were size 12. He has fucking immense feet) were still coated in clumps of dirt that had dried over countless dusks.

I drew out a sigh, running my scratched fingers through my greasy hair. I wish there were showers here so I could get rid of this rats' nest people call hair and put it back into its original style. I slipped my shoes off, told Ellis I was heading to the bathroom, and shuffled my way into the restroom.

I turned the metal levers on the sink, the icy water splashing onto the cheap, scratched porcelain covering of the sink. I ran my hands under the water, shivering as the freezing water came in contact with my hands. I tried my damnedest to wash fast, running the filthy bar soap over my dirty hands. The soap might not have been clean, but it was way better than no soap at all. I splashed some of the water on my face to wake myself up, finally ripping off the last piece of the paper towel roll. I snorted, hearing the safe room door close behind Ellis. Couldn't wait until I got there.

After I had dried my face and hands the best I was able to, I grabbed my coal-coloured assault rifle, a Molotov (just in case one of those beefy Tanks showed up), and a pistol. I also shoved some extra ammo in the pockets of my jacket. If we didn't have to use the ammo, I would at least be prepared for the upcoming day. I pulled open the heavy bulletproof door and stepped outside, glad to be out of that small room.

I took my spot next to Ellis, sliding down the wall so I could sit. I landed ungracefully on my bottom, receiving a short laugh of amusement from the hick. I cut the laugh short with a warning stare, and Ellis's lips pursed apologetically. It was hard to believe that we would be on watch in a fucking _mall. _I mean, hell, I felt like a security guard.

"Man, ah love malls. Ah do. Once, I was in this mall, up in Atlanta, and these guys were dancing for, like, money an' stuff and my friend Dave and ah was all..." Ellis began before I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Ellis, is there one second where you won't tell these fucking stories?" I hissed, my green eyes glaring daggers at the southerner.

"Ah'm jus' trying to lighten up the mood…" Ellis responded, his southern drawl muffled by my hand. I took my hand off of his mouth and readjusted my rings.

"Ey, Nick, where'd y'all get them rings?" The hick asked, noticing my actions. I looked at him and sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I decided I would tell him, because if I didn't, then he would keep saying "Please? Please? Please?" before I would finally scream at him and humour him for a while.

I strained to remember, grinding my teeth. I finally remembered and turned to him, replying.

"When I was still married to my ex-wife, Elise," I started, and Ellis smiled at her name. "One of my rings was from the wedding. I hadn't bothered to take it off because it's a real pain to get these things off. The other was from one of my… boyfriends. But we broke up."

"Damn, Nick, I didn't know y'all were gay," Ellis responded, his bushy eyebrows rising on his bruised forehead. "By the way, err, what's that bruise-lookin' thing on your neck?"

I looked doubtful for a second. _Bruise? _Then I remembered. There was an old hickey from my ex-boyfriend that had stayed there for a while, probably because I had it before the apocalypse had begun.

"It's called a hickey, heard of 'em?" I replied, my temper short on the touchy subject of my past relationship. Ellis tipped his head to the side, confused. I sighed, continuing, "A hickey is a bruise you get from constant biting or sucking of the skin."

"Did a vampire get y'all?" Ellis's eyes widened and he leaned forward, anxious to hear the "courageous" story of being in Transylvania or whatever the hell it was called.

"No, a vampire didn't 'get' me, you numbskull." I snapped harshly at the hick, and carrying on my speaking, I answered, "It's something you get during sex. Ever had someone kiss your neck? Yeah, that's how I got it."

A zombie had lumbered towards us, startled by my sudden outburst. I grabbed my magnum and shot him in the leg. The zombie toppled forward, and I scooted sideways so I could shoot him in the head without the bullet ricocheting.

"Wow, Nick, nice kill!" Ellis said, grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes and tried to contain my blushing from his response. Wait, I was _blushing_? I didn't mean to feel _affection _for that imbecile.

I rested my chin against my knees, sighing in defeat. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who gives a fuck either way? The kid obviously was heterosexual (at least I think so).

Ellis began to blabber, "Do y'all know what _suck the heads _means?"

I jolted up, looking to Ellis. "W-where did you hear that?" My gaze shifted to the floor.

"Well, Keith asked me 'cause he didn't know—I mean, it ain't nothin' bad, 's about eatin'." Holy shit, he scared me. He's talking about the _other _term.

"It's a term you use when you're eating crawfish. They're like shrimp. You take off the head and suck the meat out of the opening you made," I replied, giving a sigh of relief in my mind.

"Oh," Ellis sounded disappointed. Why the hell was that? I gave him the response he wanted. Unless…

NO. Fuck no. I wasn't going to—God, maybe this child **WAS** gay. I don't fucking know. Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?

That kid just gleamed with innocence. "My buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once. He was shootin' crows, but the police was too busy teargassin' him to ask what he was doin' up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes! Oh, man! At first, it was funny; then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh, man!"

I was going to shut him up. I grabbed him by the collar of his yellow T-Shirt and pulled his mouth against mine. After about two seconds, I pushed him away and crossed my arms, keeping firm watch on a wall ahead of me. I felt my face getting hot.

Ellis just sat there, the tan skin on his cheeks turning a dark red. Ellis coughed for a second, scratching the back of his neck, then turned away.

**Summer: I'm sorry; I just wanted to get a little bit of fluff in there. If there is smut, it'll be later. For now, it's gonna be a little awkward.**

**Nick: …**

**Ellis: -blushing-**


End file.
